


A Father/Son Moment

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-16
Updated: 2007-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: I've been working on this quintessential James/baby Harry portrait for a while and I think this is as good as it's going to get.What's probably going on here is that James has just gotten home from work and has unintentionally fallen asleep on the couch with Harry at his side.I got a bit lazy and didn't do much with the background-- there are a few other things wrong with this in my opinion but then again I'm much harsher on my own art work but at least I'm getting better at drawing mouths! Done in graphite pencil.





	A Father/Son Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
